Thrall
Thrall is a Melee Assassin Hero from the Warcraft universe. As a child, Thrall served the cruel Aedelas Blackmoore as a slave. After gaining his freedom, he guided the liberated orcs to a land of their own and worked to recover their ancient traditions. Now and forever, he is Warchief of the Horde. Background Thrall was the Warchief of the restored orcish Horde and ruler of the red land of Durotar in Kalimdor. Before the Cataclysm, he was Warchief of all the Horde, but temporarily gave leadership to Garrosh Hellscream in order to lead the Earthen Ring's effort with Farseer Nobundo against the Twilight's Hammer cult and elemental imbalance afflicting Azeroth caused by the awakening of Deathwing. After Garrosh's tyranny was overthrown, Thrall renounced his claim on the title of Warchief and instead gave the position to his close friend and ally, Vol'jin.From WoWWiki Gameplay Summary Strengths *High Basic Attack Damage output and burst when combined with . *Solid Selfsustain with . * can shutdown heroes more reliant on their mobility if used correctly. *Outstanding Solo-Laner and Team Fighter. * is very flexible as a mean of engage and escape. *Good at clearing camps. *Both and are both viable and extremely powerful forms of crowdcontrol. Weaknesses *Vulnerable to Crowd Control and especially Blinds. *Can be Mana Hungry early on. *Is susceptible to other mobile heroes, dispite granting a decent amount of mobility. *Without , has overall slightly long cooldowns on basic abilties (with the exception of ). Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Feral Spirit W does not root minions, only enemy Heroes. Use the ability to help push waves of minions while simultaneously harassing your enemies. *Windfury E can provide up to three stacks of Frostwolf Resilience when all the auto attacks are used in a timely manner. *Chain Lightning Q will bounce to three enemies. If there are no secondary enemies for the lightning to bounce to, it will only hit the primary target once. Matchups Pairings Effective against Effective foes Skins ;Warchief of the Horde (base) ;World-Shaman :The vestments of a shaman should be as simple as the elements themselves. Although, there’s no rule about what you wear beneath them. ;Hellhammer :Go’el, the new Warlord of the Ashwolf clan, lifted the shattered Doomhammer from the Blackrock chieftain’s corpse. Of his father’s betrayers, only Gul'dan remained. :Features altered voice-over. ;Earthbreaker :The weight of the world hangs upon the Aspect of Earth, a burden no mortal can bear. As Thrall embraced its power, he was consumed by living rock and forever changed. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. Development *Thrall was originally a support-type hero, possessing abilities that allow him to heal allies and debuff enemies.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 He previously possessed a bloodlust ability2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 as well as lightning shield. His ability kit was transferred to Rehgar as the developers wanted Thrall to take a more offensive role.2014-07-24, DEVELOPER INSIGHTS: THE BLOODLUST OF REHGAR. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-11 *Thrall was chosen to represent the shaman class by being the most well known shaman of Warcraft.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 In order to distinguish him from Za'Muro, he was given a cyber wolf to ride. This sparked the idea of mounts in the game. *A shaman version of Thrall was under consideration. This has since apparently been made a skin variant.2014-11-07, Heroes of the Storm Feature Trailer - BlizzCon 2014. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-08 *Thrall was confirmed to be playable at BlizzCon 2014.2014-11-07, Blizzpro. Twitter, accessed on 2014-08-11 Patch changes * * * * * * * References External links *Thrall at WoWWiki *Thrall at Battle.net *Artist page for infobox image Category:Heroes Category:Warcraft Category:Orc Category:Assassin